All I Want for Christmas, Your Blue Dick
by sonicxxx horny dog
Summary: I a bit late for the Christmas party (couple of weeks or so...) but I made this story for you, my naughty-list buddies. Before I disappear for another 6 months I wanted you people to enjoy the new year reading one of my new stories with your mom. 18 NSFW/NSFL (EXPLICIT) (FOR ADULTS ONLY)


Christmas Special

It was Christmas.

Santa Clause was exhausted from all his gift giving and decided to go to a bar with what little

money he had.

A couple minutes went by before he noticed it was actually a gay bar, "Le Carbon Monoxide

Cocké".

It didn't bother Santa, it's not as if someone would actually hit on him, right?

"Hey, chubby festive guy"

He turned around.

Santa Claus was shocked.

It was Sonic!

Sonic had always been one of his heroes.

He was the one that made him realize that he was a furry.

When Santa was younger, he had his first sexual fantasy, he was Sonic's best friend, but Sonic

wasn't just his best friend he was his lover, and Santa was fisting his ass, hardcore.

He remembered this as soon as he heard Sonic's sweet tickly voice call him.

"It's you! you're everything I ever imagined as a child". Santa said, tears flooding his eyes.

Sonic looked around.

After making sure no one was looking, he pulled down his pants just enough to reveal blue lace

thongs.

He licked his lips, "you want this?".

Santa really wanted to say something but Sonic quickly pulled up his pants, grabbed Santa's

hand and the next thing he remembers is them in a hotel room.

Sonic was on top of him, slowly taking off his shirt so Santa can have time to gaze at every inch

of his gorgeous blue body.

"S-Sonic, I-"

Sonic interrupted him. "Don't worry, sweet Christmas daddy, I will be gentle~", he smirked.

As Santa stared at Sonic's sweet boy, his desire for him grew almost as large as his noticeable

erection.

Santa put one hand on his left nipple, and his other on his bulge, god how he wanted Sonic, his

sweet body was calling him.

"S-Sonic, I want yo-" before Santa could finish his sentence Sonic ripped off his pants, knocking

his hand off of his bulge to reveal his sexy blue lace thong, and his barbaric, large cock barely

held in place by such lewd fabric.

Santa was so enthralled by his body, he couldn't finish his sentences.

"Hehe, it's Sonic's world in here, and Sonic loves a world of pleasure".

Sonic took off Santa's red velour pants and Santa took off his shirt.

Their bodies pressed against each others, they breathed heavily. Their throbbing pickles where

rubbing against each other.

Sonic's was obviously inhumanely much, much larger than Santa's. If he'd have to guess Santa

would say about 24 inches.

Sonic began to put his rough, long blue fingers into Santa's butthole.

He started to moan and Sonic shushed him gently with a smile.

The first finger was unexpected and felt weird.

Santa had never done anal before, not even with a sex slave elf child.

The second finger felt surprisingly pleasant and he started to moan more passionately.

Sonic was focused on Santa's ass and looked at him only occasionally to rub his other hand on

the chubby mans cheek or his hair with a caring face.

He put in the third finger.

"A-ah~", Santa Clause moaned with surprise, "D-daddy Sonic... harder..".

Sonic giggled like a tickle me Elmo doll. the jolly man, so heavily endorsed every year on

Christmas and thrusted his fingers hard deeper inside the jolly man with increasing speed.

Santa was close to cumming, god it felt good.

He grabbed Sonic's hands to alert him that he's about to cum.

Sonic immediately took out his fingers which made Santa shiver from the suddenness of it.

He took his pickle in his hands.

God, Sonic was large.

Santa started to drool. He quickly wiped the drool off his face but Sonic noticed it and smirked.

Santa smiled embarrassingly. He started to tease Sonic with his ass.

The jolly festive man brought it close to Sonic's dick and rubbed against the tip.

"Ah~hehe~ Sonic likey~" he giggled.

Santa felt confident and said, "How do you like th-" but Sonic suddenly thrust his 50 year old

giant candy cane inside him.

Santa felt it pulsating inside him.

His breath became inconsistent as he grabbed Sonic's arms to hold on to.

Santa couldn't breathe but he loved Sonic inside him.

Sonic started thrusting and with each thrust Santa was closer to climax.

Santa's moans seemed to make the blue hedgehog harder, Santa was very happy.

"D-Daddy~" Santa moaned as his pulsating Christmas tree was hitting his ovulating prostate.

"HO HO HO I-Im gonna cum~!"

Sonic smiled and began to thrust harder, his soft furry hands grabbing Santa's waist and pulling

him further onto his spiky giant blue sex stick.

Santa's body shivered and he let out a very long and loving moan as he came on his stomach.

"SO NAUGHTY, UGH MY CHIMNEY!"

Santa was so embarrassed until he noticed that Sonic also came... inside him, for Santa felt

Sonic's warm cum churning in his swoll belly.

"It will be okay, you just have to get used to it", Sonic said, and kissed the gift giver now receiver's

forehead before yelling, "DONE!"

Santa was very flustered, and he was even more confused when Sonic pulled out without

emotion and left, holding the door for Donald Trump.

"Hes looking swell", Donald Trump exclaimed excitedly.

Santa was terrified, what is going on?

"Sonic? SONIC?!" Santa cried, feeling their brood shifting.

Sonic closed the door and Santa could hear the lock being turned.

Before Santa saw the door close he saw a line, it was a line of everyone he ever knew: Jesus H

Christ, Mad Max, Hugh Lawrence...

They were all patiently waiting their turn...

Their turn with Santa.

There's no escape, there's no love or happiness as it turned out, only pleasure, HELL, and

Christmas.

Santa leaned on his side, sniffling, and he felt Donald Trump spreading his legs.

Marry Christmas.


End file.
